pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila
Sheila is a rival character that appears in the Pokémon Tales series, first appearing in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. History Sheila is a student at the Dewford Island gym, under the tutelage of Brawly. Ian challenged the gym, and Sheila was the referee. Against the odds, Ian wins the gym battle, creating anger in Sheila. She appeared again at Meteor Falls, saying that she has traveled to defeat Ian and restore Brawly's name. She battles Ian, though she loses. Sheila has named Ian her eternal rival, and battles him every chance that she gets. By the time she battled Ian in the preliminaries of the Ever Grande Conference, she had earned Ian's respect. She reappeared in Kanto, going to participate in the Indigo League. She had a battle with Ian, which caused some injury to his already hurt leg. She decides to assist in healing the leg, utilizing Complementary and Alternative Medicine in taking his mind off the pain. She returns in the Sinnoh region as a rival, now wielding more Pokémon. She competes in a tag team competition, where she loses to Dawn and Silver. She has a few battles with Ian using her newer Pokémon, but each of those battles are interrupted. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Makuhita * Vs. Torchic * Vs. Meditite * Vs. Nosepass * Vs. Medicham Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Pain Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Mothim * Vs. Rhydon and Magmar * Vs. Spheal * Vs. Flygon * Vs. Nando * Vs. Sheila * Vs. Mamoswine * Vs. Barry * Vs. Crystal 1 * Vs. Crystal 2 * Vs. Android * Vs. Paul 1 * Vs. Paul 2 * Vs. Darkrai * Vs. Tobias Achievements Badges Obtained Hoenn League * at least 8 badges (by Vs. Medicham) Kanto League * at least 8 badges (by Vs. Pain) Sinnoh League * Icicle Badge (prior to Vs. Spheal) * Relic Badge (prior to Vs. Claydol) * at least 6 other badges (prior to Vs. Claydol) Pokémon Leagues * Ever Grande Conference: Top 256 (in Vs. Medicham) * Indigo League: Top 32 (prior to Vs. Mothim) * Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 32 (in Vs. Sheila) Hearthome Tag Team Competition * Top 16 (with Mira) Trivia * Sheila is based off the Battle Girl Shauna that appeared in the anime, sharing the same story of training under Brawly. * Sheila is a slang term used in Australia to refer to a girl. ** This fits with her being a surfer with Brawly. ** Her name was changed to not conflict with Shauna from the Kalos region. * She is Ian's first regular female rival. * Sheila calling Ian her "eternal rival" is highly inspired by the relationship between Kieran and Oscar in the Fire Emblem Tellius series. * Sheila is one year older than Ian. She was 14 upon her debut. As of her most recent appearance, she is 16. * Sheila holds the record of owning the least amount of known Pokémon and entering a Pokémon League Conference. She only had one known Pokémon when entering the Ever Grande Conference. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters